


Remus to the Rescue

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Little Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Carrying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's fine they're nice afterwards, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, no one is unsympathetic but Roman and Virgil are a little insensitive to begin with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Janus woke with a start, panting heavily. He wiped tears from his eyes, stifling a whimper.His room was too dark, his bed was too hot, his face felt sticky.Sticky? Why was it-He touched his cheek. His hand came away wet.Oh. He was crying.Visions of the nightmare still danced behind his eyelids, tendrils of terrors still clinging onto his brain. A sob climbed up his throat, and he barely repressed it. He slipped a foot out of bed, ready to get Remus, but stopped himself.He was a big boy. He'd be fine.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	Remus to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DannyisDone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/gifts).



> Guess who was supposed to have this out two days ago, but had no idea what to write? That's right, this author! 
> 
> To my giftee:  
> Hey, I hope you like it! Baby Janus seems to be a little bit of a comfort character to you (please correct me if I'm wrong), so I wrote you some baby Jan. And I hope you know how in-freaking-credible your work is! You're so awesome! 
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- as stated in the tags, Virgil and Roman are a little insensitive, but it's ok. They just don't know what's going on.  
> \- Remus flips Virgil the bird, and is generally just being himself, so watch out for gruesome imagery
> 
> I think that's it, let me know if not.

Janus woke with a start, panting heavily. He wiped tears from his eyes, stifling a whimper.  
  
His room was too dark, his bed was too hot, his face felt sticky.  
  
Sticky? Why was it-  
  
He touched his cheek. His hand came away wet.  
  
Oh. He was crying.  
  
Visions of the nightmare still danced behind his eyelids, tendrils of terrors still clinging onto his brain. A sob climbed up his throat, and he barely repressed it. He slipped a foot out of bed, ready to get Remus, but stopped himself.  
  
He was a big boy. He'd be fine.  
  
The temperature of the room seemed to drop a few degrees as Janus became hyper aware of how many shadows there were in his room. How many dark corners.

How many monsters.  
  
Ok. Maybe he did need Ree.  
  
Quietly, he stepped out of bed, avoiding the large, antique closet standing in the corner, belittling every other object in the room.  
  
Big Janus liked that closet. Little Janus, however, did not.  
  
He hated the way it loomed over him, looking almost menacing. Its doors, no matter how many times he shut them, were always slightly ajar, as if something else was opening them back up from the inside...  
  
Nope. Not going to think about that.  
  
He stood in the middle of his room, desperately trying to squash down thoughts of how the evil clown from under the bed could just... grab his ankles and drag him under.  
  
Or how the closet creature could yank him inside by the hair and eat him.   
  
Or how the bathroom beast could swallow him whole, and Ree wouldn't even be able to hear him scream.  
  
Ok. Maybe he should stop watching so many scary movies. Janus took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. He opened them again when his breathing had calmed (when had it sped up?), and continued on his quest.  
  
He nudged open his bedroom door - the, usually adorable, little snakes painted around the border seemed to be threatening him today, daring him to come closer.  
  
He winced at the low groan his door gave, then peeked out into the hallway. None of the corridor lights were on and it seemed far longer than Janus had remembered.  
  
He hugged himself tightly, spying Remus' jade door in the far corner.  
  
The far, _far_ corner.  
  
Further in the darkness.  
  
Janus' eyes flicked the other way, towards the Light side. Their Common Room door was ever so slightly ajar, light spilling from beyond it.

Light.  
  
Janus glanced back towards Remus' room, hidden away in the corner, shrouded in darkness. Then back at the light.  
  
Dark.  
  
Light.  
  
Dark.  
  
Light.  
  
Dar-  
  
The sound of the Darks' Common Room door startled Janus. It creaked open slowly, as if taunting him, mocking his fears. He bit his lip, watching it warily.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
No answer.

This was it. It was the monster. The monster he always knew lived in the Common Room. It was coming to get him. To eat him. It would drag Janus away. Away from Ree. Away from Sir Slithers, his favourite stuffie. And it would gulp him down, all in one go.  
  
He was gonna get eaten. He would never see Ree again...

Without thinking, he slammed his door shut, darting towards the light.   
  
Away from Remus' room.  
  
-

Virgil laughed as Roman made yet another comment about the movie they were watching.  
  
"Seriously, lady. Do you not know how to write or something? There has to be something you could do to let Eric know who you are! Cut him some slack, geez."  
  
Logan looked confused.  
"I do not understand, Roman. You _asked_ to watch this movie, why are you critcising it so harshly?"  
  
Roman rolled his eyes.  
"Seriously, Specs. Haven't you heard of tough love?"  
  
"But-"  
  
Virgil leaned over, patting Logan's arm.  
  
"Just leave it, Lo. Let him do what he wants."  
  
Logan still looked like he wanted to argue, but let it be, sighing.  
  
"I will never understand any of you."  
  
Patton giggled, leaning his head on the logical side's shoulder.

"But you love us anyway."  
  
Logan sighed again, but didn't dispute it. It was a fact, after all.  
  
As the movie drew to a close, Roman removed himself from Virgil's grip, picking up the remote.  
  
"Ok, what should we-"  
  
Suddenly, the Common Room door slammed open, and a lime green blur darted by. Patton shrieked, clinging tighter to Logan, who frowned.  
  
"What on Earth was that?"  
  
Virgil didn't know. He stood, hauling Roman up by the arm. The Side protested heavily.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, watch the merchandise! What're you doing?"  
  
Virgil ignored the exclamation, dragging him along to the kitchen.  
  
"We're going to investigate."  
  
They both entered the kitchen cautiously, eyes wide open in case anything surprised them, searching high and low for the little radioactive comet that flew by. Virgil gave up after a few minutes, heaving himself onto the counter.  
  
"Hey, Princey. What're the chances we're all hallucinating because it's four in the morning and none of us have healthy sleep schedules? I mean, there's clearly nothing..." He trailed off as Roman's eyes seemed to stray away from him, instead zeroing in on something just behind.  
  
"...Princ-"  
  
"The refrigerator," Roman cut him off. "On top of the refrigerator."  
  
Virgil turned. Sure enough, there it was, he green blob that had darted by, watching them from the top of the refrigerator. Now that they were closer, and the mysterious entity was no longer moving, Virgil could see it was vaguely person shaped, and it's yellow eye seemed to glow-  
  
Wait. Yellow eye?  
  
"Janus?" Virgil asked incredulously.  
  
The Side flinched at the sound of his own name, curling up further. The shirt he was wearing was Remus', if the colour and size was anything to go by. The thing was huge on Janus, gave him large ~~adorable~~ sweater paws, and was falling off his shoulder on one side.

"Janus, what are you doing on the refrigerator? Get down from there, you maniac!"   
  
Janus whimpered, pushing himself further back, almost hidden away from them completely. Virgil raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Janus?"  
  
The Side flinched again, letting out a sound that was suspiciously reminiscent of a sob.  
  
"Is he..." Roman began in disbelief. "Is he _crying_?"  
  
Janus didn't like that accusation, judging by the way his sobs increased in volume, becoming more like wails.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Patton entered the kitchen, Logan in tow. "Is that crying?"

Roman pointed up at the refrigerator.  
"The snake is crying and we don't know why."  
  
Virgil groaned, punching Roman's arm.

"Could you have any less tact? He's upset!"  
  
Roman shrugged.

"It's not like you were doing any better. You called him a maniac!"  
  
"That was before-"  
  
"Will both of you be quiet!"  
  
They both started at the unusually sharp remark from Patton. The Moral Side slowly made his way over to the fridge.  
  
"Janus, kiddo? Sides don't belong on top of refrigerators, do you want to get down?" He asked softly.  
  
There was a vehement head shake, and Janus pressed himself further against the wall. His sobs did decrease in intensity, though, so perhaps Patton's approach was best.  
  
"Why ever not, kiddo? It's much better on the ground with all of us."  
  
"'S too high!" Janus sobbed.  
  
Virgil resisted the urge to laugh. Janus was _stuck_ on top of the fridge?  
  
A glance over at Roman told him he was not alone in his amusement. The prince was stifling so much laughter that his face was turning red, and the vein on his forehead looked close to bursting.  
  
Patton, bless his soul, took it in his stride.  
  
"That's ok, kiddo. We're right here, we'd never let you get hurt."  
  
Janus still didn't look convinced.  
  
Patton beckoned Logan forward, who'd been watching the exchange silently until then.  
  
"Logan'll catch you, kiddo!" He said cheerfully.  
  
The Logical Side looked mildly perturbed, but made no move to protest. He held his arms out. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do.  
  
Janus, who'd been progressively inching forward as Patton was speaking, slammed himself back against the wall so hard that Virgil winced at the impact.  
  
"No!" He cried. "Want Ree!"  
  
Virgil's eyes widened.  
  
Of course. Remus was the perfect candidate to help.  
  
He left the room without a word, heading straight for the green door at the end of the hall.  
  
-  
  
Remus woke to incessant shaking.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
He turned over, flipping the disturbance a middle finger.  
  
"Remus, you idiot! Get up!"  
  
He rolled back, groaning. He cracked open an eye and a purple blur came into view.  
  
"Vi'gil?" He slurred.

The blur crossed its arms.  
  
"Yes, it's me, moron. Wake up."  
  
"Dun' haf'ta list'n t' you..." he murmured, shutting his eye again.  
  
He was shaken once more.  
  
"No, wake up! Janus-"  
  
He shot up, summoning his mace with one hand.  
  
"What happened to Janus? I swear on Roman's dead body, if you-"  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes.  
"Enough with the theatrics. Come see for yourself."

Remus didn't need any more convincing, jumping out of bed and snapping himself into his usual attire. He followed Virgil down the corridor, only stopping when they reached the entrance of the Light Side Commons.  
  
"Wait, I thought you said Janus-"  
  
"Yeah, I said Janus."  
  
"What's he doing in here?"  
  
Virgil shrugged.  
"Beats me. Came in during movie night and got himself stuck on top of the fridge."  
  
"Virgil, what-"  
  
"Just... don't. You'll see."  
  
Remus was not ready for the sight that met him in the kitchen.  
  
Roman was leaning against the counter, stifling laughter as Logan and Patton pleaded with the refrigerator-  
  
Remus looked closer.  
  
There was a little green bundle on top of the fridge, cowering away from the two trying to coax him down.  
  
Janus.  
  
Without a word, he shoved past Logan and Patton, standing in full view of Janus. The Side let out a relieved sob upon seeing him, making desperate grabby hands.  
  
"Ree, down!" He whined.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Dee, but I can't reach up there," Remus explained softly. "I need you to jump."  
  
Janus gave a panicked whimper.  
  
"Down," he repeated.  
  
Gosh, if Janus kept this up, he would rip Remus' heartstrings right out of his body, let alone tug them.  
  
"C'mon, Jan," he coaxed. "Just come a little further forward."  
  
Janus scooted forward, allowing one of his legs to dangle over the refrigerator.  
  
"That's it, Baby Dee. Just a bit more..."  
  
Janus let his other leg fall as well, reaching his arms out to Remus again. Thankfully, being one of the tallest in the Mindscape, Remus was able to gently take hold of Janus' arms and carry him down. The Side clung to him immediately, like a little koala, wrapping his legs tightly around Remus' waist and winding his arms around his neck.  
  
Remus turned to the others. Patton was watching with a look of pure concern on his face, Logan had a furrow in his brow. Virgil was trying to come of nonchalant, but his rigid posture gave him away, and even Roman had stopped laughing. Logan opened his mouth as if to speak, but Remus put up a hand.

"Not now," he mouthed.

Fortunately, Logan seemed to get the message that this was a delicate matter.   
  
He shifted so that they could see Janus, cooing in the Side's ear.  
  
"We gonna say night, baby snake?"  
  
Janus lifted his head obediently, giving the Lights a little wave.  
  
"Nigh' nigh'" he whispered.  
  
Patton looked like he was ready to explode and send his internal organs flying, and Virgil waved back hesitantly. Logan and Roman were fighting smiles.  
  
Remus hummed in satisfaction, turning away and heading for the door.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He paused, not bothering to turn around. He sensed Roman approach, and held Janus tighter to him, subconsciously.  
  
"Would you..." Roman looked awkward, avoiding Remus' gaze. At any other time, Remus would've revelled in his twin's discomfort, but the sincerity in his expression was off-putting.  
  
"We were just going to watch another movie," Roman said, flashing him an uncertain smile. "Would you like to join us?"  
  
Remus felt Janus nod into his shoulder. He gave his brother a tight-lipped smile. 

"Sure, why not?" 

Who was he to disappoint his little snake? 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Let me know what you think!


End file.
